Cleats having a depressed inoperative position which can be moved to an operative position are well known in the art; such as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,535,694; 5,301,627, 4,809,634. Such cleats lay substantially flush against the boat deck when retracted and extend outwardly from the boat deck when they are extended, permitting a line to be properly secured as with a stationary boat cleat.
In the prior boat cleats, two threaded posts are provided for securing the boat cleat to the boat deck. During the molding/fabrication process, the threads are typically formed on the posts and two sets of nuts and lock washers must be provided to secure the boat cleat to the boat deck, substantially increasing the cost of the boat cleat and increasing the complexity of manufacturing and installation. Often, for aftermarket installation, the underside of the boat deck/hull is difficult to access, making installation of two nuts and lock washers difficult. Since the prior boat cleats have two such posts and two receiving members, four holes must be drilled in the boat deck, properly sized and spaced, adding to the effort of installing the boat cleats of the prior art.
Furthermore, because the securing portions of the boat cleat must move freely in/out of receiving members, there is a potential for water to penetrate the small gap between these features and make its way to the hull of the boat.
What is needed is a boat cleat that will easily move from a retracted position to an extended position and back, having improved water resistance and simplified installation.